Darker Days
by Loz960
Summary: How would the Host Club cope in the Zombie Apocalypse? This is totally different to what I usually write so...yeah " WARNING: Not funny! XD Possible Yaoi pairings and Violence/Language
1. Our Tale Begins

Silence. Peace.

It's a temporary relief. But they'll be back.

They all sat in silence. Even the so-called King, which was impressive for him. The only sound was a faint, sharp intake of breath every so often coming from the small blonde currently sitting on a table. His giant-like cousin carefully cleaning the gash on his arm, glancing at the small boy with sympathy in his eyes occasionally. Standing nearby, the raven-haired boy watched the scene, opening his mouth in a silent sigh and running a hand through his unkempt hair.

In the far corner of the pink room lay two identical bodies. Thankfully, alive. They slept, curled up together like two kittens on a cold night. It was cold. Freezing in fact. Not that

anyone cared. That was the least of their concerns now.

Sitting in the window, gazing out into the night was the blonde King himself, accompanied by his doe-eyed 'daughter'. He looked up at the sky, shrouded in black, with eyes that held no emotion. The smile he usually wore, discarded somewhere long ago. His smaller companion held both worry and care in her eyes as she watched the person she used to know. She too had acquired a small hand injury. Luckily, it was nothing serious. It was nothing dangerous. That didn't help to calm any of her friends down as they checked it over and over. She couldn't blame them. It was a frightening thought. Someone you know. Someone you love. And they turn into, one of them.

"Clean?" The question was quiet, yet it seemed to echo loudly in the silent room. A nod and quiet murmur. Quiet yet relieved sighs filled the air as the smallest host slid off of the wooden table and joined the duo near the window, his silent friend close behind him.

"It's late, huh?" asked the child-like voice.

"Mhm..." Came the murmured reply, as the King continued watching the clouds drift across the sky. Once again, the silence returned, apart from faint breathing coming from the two, siamese twins.

Eventually, the sound of footsteps broke the silence as the Shadow King made his way over to his friends. He cast a glance at the golden-haired boy and a saddened smile flickered for a moment on his lips. His glasses, long gone. It was easy to see the pain and grief that filled his usually stern, grey eyes.

"Come on. You all better sleep now. While you can," he said quietly, as he put on hand on his best friends shoulder. Quiet agreements sounded for a moment and then quiet footsteps filled the room as they followed his suggestion. The boy in the window made no move to leave, however. His friend gave a hushed sigh and moved to sit beside him, following his gaze towards the slowly clearing skies. Shining jewels now visible in the darkness.

"You should get some rest too, Tamaki," he whispered, eyes not leaving the twinkling lights. After a little while, a quiet reply left his friends lips.

"...Do you think this will ever end, mon ami?"

Faint groans and pained screams from far away could just be heard through the thick glass of the music room windows. An arm circled the King's shoulders as his friend provided as much comfort as he could give.

"I hope so...I really hope so..." Came his faint reply, as the blonde rested his head against his friends shoulder.

As everyone drifted off to sleep, one remained awake. He glanced at his best friend, still holding him but fast asleep. With a weak smile, he cast his gaze to the stars once more as his faint .

"I hope so too... So much"

**A/N: XD Okay, this is nothing like what I usually write...but I'm experimenting. I will go into more detail about what they are actually worried and upset about...and as to how Honey got injured XD  
Obviously it's zombies from the summary but I'll explain more about how it got going in the next chapter hopefully!**

**Reviews mean food for the Club! ^^ And they're gonna need it!**


	2. Bathroom Break

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! ^^ They mean a lot! Also, I do not own Ouran -.- Sadly...**

A few rays of light crept through the clouds. Kyoya stirred from his perch in the window, squinting as he opened his eyes to gaze outside. The light signalled it was daytime at least, though what time exactly was anyone's guess. The clock tower had been broken weeks ago, so now not only was it showing the wrong time, but whenever it chimed, it sounded depressing and sullen. Kyoya's gaze shifted from outside to his blonde friend, currently asleep on his shoulder. He smiled slightly, at least that idiot's gotten some rest at last. As he moved his head to do a quick sweep of the room, he noticed that a certain doe-eyed female was missing. That was strange. They had made a rule that no-one was to go outside the shelter unless someone was aware or they had company.  
Shifting Tamaki's head to rest on the window ledge, he padded across the music room, as quietly as possible so as not to wake the others. As he reached the door, a thought crossed his mind and he padded back over to the sleeping giant.  
"Sempai?" He whispered as he gently shook the taller man awake. He gave a soft grunt of acknowledgement and looked up at him, silently telling him to continue.

"Haruhi's missing. Can we try and find her before the other wake up?" A vague glint of worry flashed through the giant's eyes as he sat up and looked over at said girls empty spot. Making another soft grunt and giving a subtle nod of the head, he rose, stretched and followed Kyoya out of the door, grabbing a long metal object from behind the door on the way out.

Silently shutting the door behind them, they stood for a while. Neither of the two talked. When nothing stirred in the darkened corridors they exchanged a slight nod before moving down on of the pitch black halls.

"Bathroom," came a quiet murmur from the taller boy, to which his raven-haired companion nodded.

"Probably."

They continued towards the girls bathrooms, drowning in the silence that surrounded them. A quiet rustle made them freeze in their tracks, before quickly moving to stand back to back. They scanned the darkness on either side, but nothing seemed to appear. A trap? No, they probably weren't clever enough for that. Another silent glance and nod, and they finally reached the bathroom door.

Pushing the door open a crack, Kyoya peered inside whilst Mori stood guarding the door. As he looked around inside, he heard a faint shuffle from one of the closed cubicles.

"Haruhi?" he whispered into the shadows. A smirk crossed his face as a faint yelp echoed around the tiled room, followed by a quiet growl.

"Sempai, get out of here!" He chuckled quietly and waited until she had finished. She emerged and walked to the sinks which luckily still worked, however, none of them would chance drinking that stuff.  
"Why did you leave the shelter without saying so? You know the rules," he spoke quietly. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. Honestly, she'd just wanted the toilet. It was only a quick trip here and back so she had assumed it didn't count.

"I'm sorry sempai. It won't happen again," she whispered her reply and she quickly wiped her hands on her trousers. He made a quiet hum of approval, when suddenly, a whistle sounded from outside the door.  
"SHIT." The raven-haired boy grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran outside to find Mori crouching slightly facing a smaller group of them. Putting a hand over her nose in disgust, the smell always got to her, Haruhi reached for her wooden baseball bat. Her eyes widened, she'd forgotten it!  
Now they were able to see them more clearly, their once human faces now distorted and ruined. They hobbled carelessly through the darkness towards them, moans of hunger replacing the silence. Mori faced the group with his weapon of choice in hand, his favourite katana. Kyoya walked around to the other side of Haruhi, noticing her weapon was missing, and drew his gun, aimed at the empty black space in front of him. With a short noise from Mori, they edged back down the corridor, away from the horde and towards shelter. Safety.

Suddenly, a shout from Kyoya's side and they froze. Surrounded? Impossible! They weren't capable of a trap. Were they? Both sides were now faced with packs of them. Three approaching from Mori's side, five from Kyoya's. Both of the dark haired men crouched slightly with grim expressions.

"Sempai?"  
"Mmm?"

"Lets get this over with..."  
"Okay."

Without warning, both of her protectors lunged into the darkness. Haruhi was left frozen in the middle. Shrieks of pain were coming from either side. All she could do was pray for her life that they weren't her friends last cries of agony. Suddenly, a hand grasped her wrist. She screamed and tried to pry her hand free but the grip tightened and she was dragged off down the corridor.

"HELP! SEMPAI!"  
Nothing. Nobody came to her rescue. Dragged further into the darkness. Panic overwhelmed her. She screamed louder. Still nothing. A faint voice barely reaching her ears. She was pulled into a dark room. Voices all around her. Clamping her eyes shut she screamed again. Raised voices.

"Shhh Haruhi!"  
"Haru-chan it's okay!"

"Calm down, Haruhi, it's us!"  
Slowly opening her eyes again, squinting in the faint light coming from the window. A group of faces greeted her. Two ginger haired twins, a tiny blonde clinging to her legs and a golden-haired King looking worriedly into her eyes. She looked around them all before bursting into tears. Tamaki took her to one side and helped to calm her down, all the while glancing between her and the door in worry and fear.

"K-Kyoya and M-Mori sempai..." she trailed off as tears threatened her voice again. Her carer smiled a some-what fake smile.

"They'll be fine Haruhi. They're stronger than you think," he whispered comfortingly, though he seemed a little uncertain himself.

Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped the giant, blood splattered but alive. In his arms, lay seemingly sleeping Kyoya, traces of blood left on his face and shirt. Worry and grief were in Mori's eyes as he shut the doors with his foot and carried him over to the window seat.

"TAKASHI!"  
"Kyoya!"  
The smaller blonde clung to his silent friend crying in relief, whilst Tamaki hurried over to the dark-haired boy laying still in the window.

"Is he..." he couldn't even finish the question. There was no way.

The taller man shook his head, "Not dead"

Tamaki heaved a huge sigh of relief, followed by many others. He still stared worriedly at his friends moonlit face as he placed a hand on his forehead.  
"What then?"

"...I don't know."

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN! XD Okay it's not that much of a cliffhanger... well it is but... yeah XD So what's happened to Kyoya? In my mind, it could go one of two ways ^^" **

**Also, sorry if people are reading this and think I'm focussing mainly on Kyoya and Tamaki. I am. But I promise the other couples are being slowly introduced and Kyoya has a bit of a love triangle going on... figure that one out ;D**


	3. Silence

The silence returned.

A grim silence.

People slept. Or looked on as the friendly giant and the golden-haired king watched over their seemingly-sleeping companion.

Two pairs of caramel eyes could easily be seen in the growing darkness of the room. One pair gazing out into the black. The other, locked on to the small group surrounding their fallen friend.

"Hikaru..." Came his broken whisper. Said boy turned to face his mirror image, the same grief shown on both faces.

"Yeah?" He was trying not to cry. Kaoru knew that straight away from his voice. He sounded almost strangled. On hearing this, he shuffled closer to his twin and hugged him. Comfort. Warmth.

"...I'm scared..."

Letting a small sigh pass his lips, Hikaru enveloped his brother in a reassuring embrace. A small drop of water traced his cheek. This was not an act. Not any more.

"I know Kaoru. I'm here."

* * *

"Takashi?"

The taller boy looked down on his tiny friend. He noticed unshed tears of uncertainty swimming in those hazel eyes as he picked him up, giving him a soft murmur in reply.

"We need to protect everyone better. Right?"

A quiet sniff. A rushed wiping of his eyes. He had hoped his giant friend hadn't noticed his weakness. He had. Lowering the smaller boy onto the couch and pulling a blanket around his shoulders, his hushed reply filled the blond boy's ears as he drifted into an uncomfortable slumber.

"Don't blame yourself, Mitsukuni."

* * *

"Kaoru?"

The ginger-haired boy looked up to see the doe-eyed girl of the club crouched by him. She glanced at his twin, asleep on his shoulder and smiled a bit.

"Couldn't stay awake, huh?"  
The boy nodded and absent-mindedly stroked his twins hair. As she looked him in the eyes again, he felt the warm comfort from her small smile.

"You really care for him don't you?"  
"Well...he is my brother..."

He turned to fix his gaze on the top of his twins head, letting a sad smile pass his lips.

"If anything were to happen to him, I...I..."

He heard his voice wobble. Silence settled again. He buried his face into the ginger locks of his twin. The girl frowned slightly, though the smile never left. A hand on his shoulder. Comfort.

"Kyoya will be fine, Kaoru. I know it's bugging you."

A small sigh. A faint nod.

"I hope so..."

Silence. Stupid silence.

Then... a yell.

"I KNOW HOW TO SAVE KYOYA!"

**A/N: Boom! XD Sorry it's not longer but I needed to get some inspiration. Therefore, this chapter may not be as good and I apologise for that ^^" I also apologise for the huge wait! Stuff happened back here so I haven't been writing! -.- **

**Reviews make me happy! ^^**

**They also may make me write faster! ;D**


End file.
